Moments in Life
by poketheorange
Summary: Oneshots featuring AllenKanda and their twins! Enter if you dare...
1. Kisses

Allen watched in amusement when Kanda wrinkled his nose as soft white strands of their son's hair brushed against his nose. He swore that kid's purpose in life was to get his father to do his bidding. Al, the younger of the twins, had pleaded for a full five minutes for Kanda to pick him up. He even used the puppy eyes he had taught him. He rolled his eyes when Kanda cast a pleading look his way and relented, taking the protesting child away from him.

"Come on Al, let's let daddy have a little break," he set the four year old onto the ground next to his brother, "Why don't you and Kan go and feed the ducks, hm?" Their dark haired son seemed reluctant to release his hold from their mother's coat but eventually followed his brother toward the pond.

The two adults made their way toward a relatively clean bench while keeping a close eye on their children. Allen picked his lover's hand up and laced their fingers together, happy that he didn't try and pull away.

"Don't you just love Fridays?" Allen sighed in contentment. He loved Fridays. Fridays were family days, the one day where they both made time from their busy schedule to spend with their two sons.

"Hn." Allen rolled his eyes at the stoic man beside him before resting his head on his shoulder. Although his quiet lover (when they _weren't _in the bedroom) would never admit it, he knew he enjoyed Fridays as much as he did. He may grumble and complain about having work to do, but he knew he enjoyed spending time with their sons just as much as he did.

Reaching up with his free hand, he grabbed the dark haired man's chin and turned his face toward his. "What are you doing?" Kanda grouched.

Allen grinned; Kanda wasn't a big fan of PDA.

But _he_ was.

Allen let his eyes drift close and tilted his face upward, silently telling Kanda what he wanted from him, and smiled when he heard him sigh before feeling warm lips descend on his for a soft kiss. It was moments like these that Allen adored the most. The sun's rays on his cheeks, the fresh smell of damp grass, and the carefree feeling he got every time Kanda let his guard down enough to just simply indulge in life's simple pleasures.

Like the way he was now.

He pulled back with a brilliant smile and gently brushed long, dark strands of hair that the cool spring breeze insisted on playing with away from Kanda's softly smiling face. He was about to lean in for another kiss when he heard the sound of little footsteps running up to them.

"Nya! Papa, I wanna kiss too!" The couple broke away from each other and glanced down at a pouting Al. Kanda rolled his eyes, but there was also the slightest hint of a smile on his face, and picked their whiny son up and deposited a chaste kiss to his cheek.

Seeing how their normally no-nonsense father conceded to Al's wish for a kiss, Kan decided he wanted one too. Trotting up to him he tugged on his father's pants until Kanda glanced down at him and silently asked for kiss as well. This time Kanda gave out an exasperated sigh but picked his older son up and deposited him into his lap along with his brother and pecked him on the cheek as well. The twins giggled and simultaneously, pressed their soft lips against each of Kanda's cheeks.

Allen smiled.

---

Thanks for reading, please leave a review!


	2. Sick Day

Kanda was not happy. In fact, he was quite miserable. Of all the days this could have happened, it had to be today. The day were he knew he had tons of reports to fill, tons of errands to run, and tons of people to yell at for their incompetence.

Today he was sick.

Currently he was curled on the couch with a quilt draped over him and a mini Mt. Everest made of unfinished reports stacked on the coffee table in front of him. Allen had ordered him not to work while he was sick, but if he didn't get these done now he'd never be able to complete them by tomorrow afternoon. Yes, life really hated him right about now. Sighing, he finished another report and placed it on the 'complete' pile, which was significantly smaller than the 'unfinished' pile, and glanced at the clock. Allen wouldn't be home for another few hours and his mood darkened. All he wanted to do right now was have his 'wife' come home and cuddle with him.

He peered at the door leading to the kitchen and frowned at the strange noises on the other side. The boys were probably playing with the pots and pans again. Normally he would have reprimanded them about that but they weren't making too much noise and they knew not to play with anything sharp or with fire so he didn't worry.

"Well," he muttered to himself, "at least it's somewhat quiet."

He picked up another report from the unfinished pile and went back to work, glad for the peace.

---

Kanda took off his reading glasses and rubbed his eyes. Nearly two hours had passed and he was almost done with the reports, much to his relief. Glancing at the clock once again, he realized that it was a little past lunch time. He didn't feel very hungry, but Allen did mention something about leaving some chicken soup in the kitchen for him and grilled cheese sandwiches for the boys. Deciding that the boys would eat when they were hungry, Kanda rose from the couch and stretched, sighing as he heard a few pops, and headed for the kitchen. Before he could take three steps, Kan stumbled out through the kitchen door, saw him standing up and immediately ran full speed at him before he could say a word and pushed him back down onto the couch.

"Kan, what are you doing?" He demanded through a face full of dark hair.

"Papa sick, Papa sit," was the simple reply. Kan looked up at him with big pleading eyes and he felt his will bending to his son's demands. Satisfied that his father wasn't going to get up again, Kan brought the quilt sitting beside them around his patient and kissed his forehead almost as if it'd make him all better.

Kanda smiled at the cute display of concern.

Then the kitchen door opened again, but this time it was Al who came through, and he was holding what appeared to be a bowl of soup. Kanda felt his heart warm; his boys were trying to take care of him.

Al slowly made his way toward his sick father, trying valiantly not to spill a single drop of soup. He wanted his Papa to get better fast! When Al was close enough, he bent forward and plucked the lukewarm bowl from his tiny little fingers and smiled at them both. "You two are unbelievable."

He ruffled their hair before eating his soup. He thought it tasted a bit chalky but ignored it, Allen wasn't known to be the greatest chef around after all. He was half-way finished when Al came over and peered up at him with a frown. "Papa better now?"

Kanda set down the bowl onto the coffee table and ruffled the small boy's hair again before replying, "It'll take some time for me to get better, but the soup should help."

Al smiled, "Kan and I make soup better!"

Kanda frowned as he felt his stomach begin to slightly tighten and brushed it off as his stomach adjusting to some food after not eating all day. "What do you mean?" He inquired.

Al and Kan beamed up at him and he tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace than anything else. "We make medicine soup!" Kan chirped.

Kanda's frown deepened and he rose from the couch. "Did you boys put…medicine in the soup?" He seriously hoped not and winced as his stomach twitched.

Al replied, "We make medicine soup. We make Papa better!"

_Shit_

Kanda rushed into the kitchen and swore when he say some dusty white powder in the medicine bowl sitting on the counter. "Al, Kan, come here." The slight uncomfortable feeling from his stomach increased.

The boys obediently entered the kitchen, "Which medicine did you boys _use_?"

Kan went around the corner and retrieved a small box and handed it to Kanda's out stretched hand. Kanda swore when he read the label and was about to scold them when he blanched. "I," he grit out as if in pain, "will deal with you two later. Both of, you, to your rooms, and you are not to come out until I say so."

And with that he ran to the bathroom.

---

Allen sighed as he came home.

It felt good to be out of the cold.

He frowned when his two boys didn't come running up to greet him like they normally did. His frown deepened when he didn't see Kanda on the couch where he'd left him that morning.

Probably sleeping.

He stepped out of his shoes and made his way to the twin's room, which was unusually quiet. Opening the door he called out, "Boys?"

Two pouting faces were what greeted him.

Fully stepping into the room he knelt down and kissed both their cheeks before asking, "What's wrong?"

Kan climbed up into his arms and wrapped his small arms around his neck, "Papa mad at us." He mumbled into Allen's neck. Allen frowned at this. "Al? What happened?" Deciding he didn't want to be left out, he too climbed into his mother's arms and snuggled into his chest. "We make Papa better. Make him medicine soup."

Allen stood with both boys in his arms and walked toward the kitchen, "What do you mean, 'medicine soup'?" Kan turned around in his arms and pointed to a small box sitting innocently on the counter before going back to burying his face into the crook of Allen's neck. Bending down slightly and shifting the twins more securely in his arms, he read the label before he burst out laughing.

Larry's Laxative sat innocently on the counter.

-

Thanks for reading, please leave a review!


	3. Day Off

Kanda grumbled when he felt the morning's rays slip past a small opening from his curtains and land on his slumbering face. He turned away in hopes of getting a few more hours of sleep since it was his day off. He was just about to drift off once more before he heard the tiny patter of feet and suppressed a groan. The door creaked opened and he brought the pillow up over hid face.

Then he heard giggling.

Letting out a muffle sighed he turned and faced two small faces at the edge of the bed with a blank face. Two pairs of large eyes blinked kittenishly back at him before Al handed him a small note with neat handwriting on it.

_Morning sleepyhead,_

_I know today is your day off, but I was hoping you could go to the market today and pick up tonight's dinner; the boys have been asking for fish. Don't forget to give the twins their bath too, and no matter what Al says, under no circumstances is he allowed to have any sweets, that's his punishment for trying to trade Mugen for a set of toy cars. No, you may not enforce your own methods of punishment either._

_-Allen_

_P.S. Bring in the laundry, it's supposed to rain today._

Kanda draped his arm over his eyes and let the note fall from his hand. With all the things Allen had requested of him to do, his day off seemed more like a chore day than anything else. Ah well, it was better than filling out stupid reports all day. Sighing, he sat up and made to get off the bed when a little ball of Al crashed right into his arms. "Oof! Al, get off me!"

Al snuggled further into his chest and Kanda unconsciously began stroking his head. "Come on Al, I need to go make breakfast."

Al pulled back and tilted his face up demandingly. "Kiss."

Rolling his eyes Kanda complied and dropped a good morning kiss on his forehead. Not two seconds after, Kan began tugging at his pants, looking up at him expectantly, again, he sighed before dropping a kiss onto Kan's dark little head. Satisfied, Al hopped of the bed and began pulling Kan out to the kitchen presumably to watch him cook. After throwing on a shirt and putting his hair up he made his way into the kitchen and began to prepare a simple breakfast of miso and rice.

"Are we going to the market today Papa?" Kan's quiet voice broke the silence.

Kanda stirred the soup, "Maybe."

"Can I have a sweet?" Al asked hopefully. Kanda filled the ladle with some soup and blew on it, then sipped it only to add some salt afterwards, "No."

Al frowned, but didn't push it. Father tended to be a bit irritable in the mornings.

After a quiet breakfast, Al and Kan were told to go dress for the trip to the market. When they finished, they ran back into the kitchen just as Kanda was drying the last bowl, "Ready!"

The sudden shout startled Kanda and the bowl he had been drying fell to the floor with a sudden crash, "Fuck!" Sighing, Kanda bent down to clean up the mess while trying to keep his temper in check.

_I hate mornings._

---

"What are we going to buy Papa?" Al asked while happily clutching his hand. Thankfully he hadn't asked to be carried yet. He didn't believe in coddling his sons like Allen did, he didn't want them to become weak, but no matter what he did, Al continued to want to be coddled by him. Kan, he didn't have to worry about very much, the only one he clung to was his mother, Al on the other hand had to be coddled by them both.

Kanda scanned the many different filets on display before deciding on some salmon, "Your mother said you two wanted fish for dinner."

Al jumped and pumped his hands in the air while Kan just smiled. Seeing how their father was busy trying to lower the price down Al grabbed the grocery list from his coat pocket and tugged Kan along. "Let's help Papa with the shopping!" Al grinned while Kan just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

---

Satisfied that he had gotten the man selling fish to lower the price of the salmon to something ridiculously low, he was ready to move onto the next item which he believed to be peaches. "Alright boys are you-"

Kanda froze. The twins. He quickly shoved his hand into his pocket only to find the list missing.

_Damnit. This really isn't my day._

Making his way toward the produce section as quickly as he was able he got there just in time to see Kan balancing a teetering Al on his shoulders. Al was attempting to grab a peach, but not just any peach, but the one at the very bottom of a very large pyramid of peaches. "Al, no!" Kanda shouted just as he plucked it from its spot.

_Damn._

---

After spending twenty minutes cleaning up the mess the boys made, Kanda was not in a very happy mood. Especially after Al decided that the lobsters and crabs looked like they wanted to play and knocked over the tanks to let them out. It goes without saying really that he wasn't allowed back. Ever.

Kanda had been prepared to scold them but as soon as he saw their big round eyes get teary his anger immediately melted away.

And to top it all off, as soon as they were kicked out it had started to rain. Kanda swore the gods were mocking him. "Shit," he muttered, tucking both boys under his arm under his coat, trying to keep the boys as dry as possible. Allen would positively kill him if they got sick. As soon as they got home all three of them were shivering and soaking wet, Kanda immediately told them to undress while he ran a hot bath. But at the mentioning of a bath both of them ran.

Kanda swore and gave chase.

It took him about ten minutes before he had one naked little boy tucked under each arm struggling as hard as they could before dropping them into the bath.

It took seven tries to escape before the boys finally realized that Kanda wasn't going to let his guard down anytime soon.

So they fussed and made a huge mess all through out bath time.

---

Kanda was this close, _this_ close to pulling out his hair. How the hell did Allen handle the two of them?! He watched as the two boys happily munched at their dinner like there wasn't a care in the world and he felt like screaming. Allen mustn't be human if he could handle the two demon spawns everyday like this. He hid a scowl behind his bowl of rice when both boys smiled up at him like two little innocent angels.

He snorted.

Innocent angels his ass.

---

Al waited till Kanda was finished with the dishes before approaching him, "Papa?"

Putting the last of the dishes away he faced his son, "What is it?"

"Can I have a sweet now?"

Kanda stared at him, "You think after everything you pulled today, not to mention trying to trade Mugen for a set of toy cars, I'll let you have a sweet?"

Al grinned up at him, "Yes."

Kanda scowled and crossed his arms, "And what makes you think that, hm?"

"Cause if you don't, I'll tell mommy that I learned the word _fuck_ from you."

…

---

Thanks for reading, please leave a review!


	4. Ad Interim

Rabi shivers at the almost lifeless look in Allen's eyes. "Allen, I'm going to go home alright?"

He watches as his friend tries to nod, but the medicine has already taken affect and he only gets a tired, barely visible tilt of the head. Life was so unfair sometimes, Rabi thought.

"Get some rest."

He gives Allen one more sorrowful glance before stepping out into the cold.

-

_Allen smiles as strong arms slide around him and suddenly he is pulled against a hard but very comfortable chest. He loves it most when Kanda shows these random bouts of affection and decides that maybe the world isn't so lonely after all._

-

Allen finishes dusting the living room and walks over to the twin's room to see if his boys had cleaned their room yet.

"Boys, hurry and clean your room, daddy will be home soon and you know how he hates messy rooms!" He cheerfully popped his head through the door only to be met with nervous faces. "What's the matter?"

The twins regarded him sadly for a second before giving him a hesitant smile and began picking up the discarded clothing that littered the floor.

He smiled and headed to the kitchen.

Kan opened his mouth to say something after their mother when he felt a sharp tug on his sleeve. He turned to see Al's solemn face and shut his mouth with a slow nod before helping his brother clean.

-

_It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Kanda was outright laughing and playing with the kids. The boys would try to sneak up on their father and when he lunged out to grab them they'd squeal and run away. He felt his heart skip several beats, and tears form in his eyes. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen._

-

Rabi takes in the spotless house and raises an eyebrow at Allen. "A little early for spring cleaning don't you think?" It's still winter and it continuously snowed now a days.

Allen gives him a slightly confused smile, "What are you talking about Rabi? Kanda will be home soon and you know how he hates messes."

-

_He slowly let his finger trace the dark symbol on Kanda's softly rising and falling chest. If he listened very carefully, he'd be able to hear soft light snores, something that the dark haired man adamantly refused to admit he did. A slight imperfection on the otherwise flawless man. And he loved him all the more for it._

-

Something flickers through Rabi's eyes, "Ah…"

Dismissing Rabi's strange behavior Allen begins to pull out food from the fridge. "So, do you want to stay for dinner tonight? I was thinking of making Kanda's favorite, but you know I'm not very good at cooking, so maybe you can help me…"

"Allen…have you been taking your medicine?"

Allen scowls, "of course I have, you never let me forget." He frowns at his friend before continuing, "anyways, you know how I always end up burning everything—"

"Allen, I think you need a larger dose of—"

"Don't be silly, I'm _fine_, besides, even if I weren't, Kanda would—"

-

_It's raining again and he lifts his face towards the dark grey sky, letting the cold crystalline drops caress his face. After a moment more of this, he lowers his face back down and sees Kanda watching him with an impassive face, but he could see the fondness in his eyes. He loved the rain because it made Kanda's hair plaster to his face. Because when they kiss it's twice as hot, and a hundred times more passionate. _

_-_

He doesn't mean to shout it out like that, but it's just too hard to keep it in. Allen needs to _know. _He needs to _understand_.

"Kanda has been dead for four months!"

Silence.

"What are you talking about? He's just at work; he'll be home any minute."

"Don't you see what you're doing?! Al and Kan have already lost one parent, they can't afford to lose another!"

"Don't be silly Rabi…"

He'll be home.

"Allen…"

He always comes home.

"Please…"

He'll come. Just watch.

-

Thanks for reading, please leave a review! If you do, there'll be more installments...


	5. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.Gray-Man, or its characters. Nor do I own the rhyme in this story (Goodnight Moon by Margret Wise Brown). The only thing I do own is the plot.

**A/N: **Writing this was kind of interesting and weird at the same time. I tried aiming for angst and this is what the results are. Hope you all like it. 

---

It was three minutes to midnight when Kan glanced at the clock tiredly. He tried shifting his uncomfortable position on the couch without waking the sleeping occupant who had their head in his lap.

No such luck.

He frowned when Al's slumbering face twisted into a grimace and sighed in defeat. He wanted to get up and stretch, he wanted to get up and turn the clock off before it sounded its nightly dongs and woke his sleeping twin. _Might as well let him sleep as much as he can, either way he's going to wake._

So he waited and occupied himself with stroking his fingers through Al's hair. _So much like moms…_

**Tick.**

Two more minutes.

Kan pressed his hand firmly to Al's forehead and frowned once again. He knew technically you weren't supposed to be able to tell someone's temperature that way, but hell if he cared. He knew perfectly well when Al's forehead was too warm or not. Screw what people said, they didn't spend ten years taking care of their younger sibling.

He cursed; Al's fever still hadn't broken.

**Tick.**

One more minute.

One more minute until September 16th became September 17th.

He vaguely wondered if he was supposed to feel this way. So empty – numb. He wanted to scream, to shout, and to cry like a normal person would, but he just couldn't. All he ever felt now a day was tired. He felt weary and worn out, like the occasional piece of cardboard you find washed up at the beach; lying there all pathetic and useless.

**Tick. Whir. Dong.**

As expected, Al jolted up with a small cry and he quickly soothed the sick boy back into a state of calm as the clock finished its nightly ritual.

Then - silence.

He watched Al look up at him through hazy unfocused eyes and tried to put on a smile of reassurance.

"Kan.."

He tried not to grimace at how weak his little brother sounded. It took him a few tries before he managed to reply.

"Yeah, Al?"

This happened almost every night.

"Where's mommy and daddy?" his little brother slurred.

He smiled through the pain he felt in his chest, "They're away right now. They'll be back later okay?"

Al looked slightly confused but nodded all the same, "Okay."

And every time a piece of him died.

"Try and go back to sleep Al," he whispered softly,"your fever still hasn't broken."

Al scrunched up his face and pouted, "But today is our birthday!"

Kan's breath became shallow, but Al didn't notice.

"Y-yes it is. Do you remember how old we're turning?" Breathing was beginning to hurt.

Al smiled that adorable cute smile of his, the one where his eyes turned bright with happiness, despite his sickness, "Yep!"

Kan shut his eyes and asked, even when he already knew the answer, "How old?"

But tonight was the worst. The one night he re-lived over and over again.

"Silly! Don't even know how old we're turning," Al giggled while Kan wanted to cry, "Seven of course!"

His poor sweet naïve baby brother; a seven year old trapped in a seventeen year old body.

"If I read to you, will you try and go to sleep?" he tried once more, already knowing he'd eagerly agree.

He wasn't disappointed.

He leaned back against the couch's soft cushions and lightly began running his finger through silky white strands before closing his eyes. He didn't need the book that their mother used to read to them every night; he'd done this so many times before - it was engraved into him.

"In the great green room there was a telephone, and a red balloon, and a picture of – " he felt Al snuggle deeper into his lap and smiled a little. "The cow jumping over the moon. And there were three little bears sitting on chairs, and two kittens, and a pair of mittens."

Their birthday, the day that had once been filled with happiness and laughter was now his personal hell.

"And a little toy house and a young mouse, and a comb, and a brush, and a bowl full of mush."

Al whimpered slightly when he stopped stroking his hair and resumed.

"And a quiet old lady who was whispering 'hush'."

And while he didn't know it, Al was his personal tormentor.

"Goodnight room, goodnight moon, goodnight cow jumping over the moon."

Al's breathing slowed to a gentle rhythm.

"Goodnight light and the red balloon. Goodnight bears, goodnight chairs. Goodnight kittens and goodnight mittens."

Kan felt something warm and wet leak out of his eyes and was surprised at how shocked and relieved he felt.

"Goodnight clocks and goodnight socks. Goodnight house and goodnight little mouse."

He hated today.

"Goodnight comb and goodnight brush."

Today was the day he was always reminded of how Al became the way he was.

"Goodnight mush and goodnight to the old lady whispering 'hush'."

Today was the day he was reminded of how much he wanted to _die_ but couldn't.

"Goodnight stars."

Today was the day their parents died.

"Goodnight air."

Today was their birthday.

"Goodnight noises everywhere."

And he cried.

---

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review, the more reviews, the more motivation for more updates!

**A/N:** Also, in a future installment, it shall be explained _why _Allen is supposedly the 'mother' in the family. Till then!


	6. Uncle Lavi's Advice

AN: Okay, this one is basically dialogue, but it was fun and amused me to no end.

---

"Uncle Lavi...?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what is it squirt?"

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever squirt, so, what's up?"

"I think I'm sick."

"You look fine to me."

"I think I'm allergic to someone."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Because whenever I'm around them I get funny feelings."

"Really now, like what?"

"Like my stomach feels wierd and fluttery and my face gets all warm."

-laughs-

"It's not funny!"

"Kid, your not sick, well, maybe _love_sick, but that's it."

"What?"

"You're in L-O-V-E."

"Oh. What should I do?"

"Well, does this person like you enough?"

"Yes, we're very close."

"Then you should go for it."

"Go for it?"

"Yeah, kiss them or something, rip off their clothes and ravish them."

"...ravish?"

"Yeah, you know, make sweet, sweet, love all night long, or in this case, afternoon, but yeah, you get the picture."

"I see." -gets up to leave-

"Where are you going?"

"To go find my brother." -opens door-

"Why?"

"I'm going to take your advice and do what you told me to." -closes door-

"..._oh shit!!!!!!!!! Hey - WAIT! -_runs out after him-

---

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!


	7. A Little Bit More

**AN:** **BECAUSE FISHY ASKED FOR TWINCEST CRACKY FLUFF. BLAME HER.**

---

He was five when he thought girls were pretty. He remembered always trying to impress his aunt Linali with silly tricks and dandelions picked fresh from the front yard. She'd laugh and pat his head. If he was lucky, he'd get a kiss on the cheek.

He was fifteen when he realized that he was gay. He remembered the steamy locker room filled with half naked adolescent boys on the verge of becoming men. The way sweat dripped off of the basketball players' chests. How lean and sleek the swimmers were. The way their taut muscles flexed as they swam or when they rose from the water thousands of tiny shimmering drops slid down their near flawless stomachs.

He was seventeen when he found out he was attracted to his twin. It was a Saturday morning when it first started. He had just gotten out of bed when he glanced over to see Kan doing the same, now; this was something of a normal occurrence. But this time he paid attention.

For some inexplicable reason he couldn't help but stare at his adorable bed head. Or how he wanted to run his fingers through that long, silky black hair and kiss those sweet tempting lips. Or the way those long lean arms of his stretched and the way he arched his back…

He passed off his sudden hard-on as morning wood.

The day had slowly become something akin to torture for him. They did what they normally did on Saturdays – lazing about the house playing video games. Then he cheated and Kan wasn't about to let that slide so he was tackled to the floor and thus, their impromptu wrestling match began. He could barely hide the excitement in his eyes when his brother's hard body pinned him to the floor. He could barely keep his desire at bay when his warm breath ghosted across his cheeks like a feather's kiss.

He nearly died when Kan smirked in victory, kissed him on the forehead and ruffled his hair afterwards.

He had shoved him off and played the mock angry brother role as a cover to hide his sudden erection.

Kan only smiled and said, "You're too cute."

He blamed his sudden need for a cold shower on the sweat he worked up while wrestling.

A week later He found himself going insane. He stayed up late into the night just to wait until Kan fell asleep so he could watch him. He found himself finding more reasons and excuses to "accidentally" brush against him. Or that he needed to really use the bathroom while Kan was in the shower, and that their father was occupying the second one when he wasn't.

Three days later he resolved to seduce his brother.

---

Something wasn't right with his younger brother. In fact, he had been acting strange for the past week. He was always spacing off with a slightly glazed look in his eyes. And he was always so flushed in the face.

Also…lately, he seemed to be seeing Al a lot more than usual. Sure they were twins, and naturally spent a lot of time together, and while Al was always a bit on the clingy side, he was just _everywhere_.

But on the other hand, Al was being…distant. Sure, he may be everywhere he was, but at the same time he seemed to far away, like he was never all there, or he just didn't want to spend time with him anymore.

So a few days later he resolved to try and spend more time with his little brother and find out what was wrong.

---

"Hey Kan, want to go get some ice cream?"

Kan looked up from the book he was reading and surprise flickered through him. _Looks, like things are getting better._ He put his book down and smile, "Sure, it's been awhile since we've done anything together."

Vaguely, he wondered, why Al seemed flushed once again. It was probably the heat, some ice cream really did sound good right about now.

Later, at the park where they sat eating their cones, Kan realized things _weren't _getting better. In fact, Al was acting even stranger than before. The bench they occupied was large enough for the two of them to sit on comfortably enough without crowding each other's space.

Al was barely a centimeter apart from him.

He stared down at his melting cone as if willing it to give him the answers to his problem. He was so focused on trying to figure out what was wrong with his brother he didn't notice Al's face inching closer to his until he felt a warm puff of breath against his ear, "Kan."

He jumped and his arm twitched and all of a sudden he had ice cream dripping down his chin. He turned around to yell at Al only to be startled into silence as a warm wet tongue darted out to lick the ice cream off his lips.

"Al, wha –" he started, but was immediately silenced when a warm pair of lips pressed themselves firmly against his own.

Then all of a sudden, everything _clicked_. All the touches, the glances, the stares, the flushed faces…cold showers…Al _liked_ him. But…this wasn't _right_, it was wrong. It…it…felt _good_.

But no matter what he felt he couldn't let this continue! It was morally wrong!

Then Al's tongue shyly darted out and brushed against his lips, as if asking for permission and all coherent thought flew of the window. He parted his lips and felt Al smile into the kiss. His tongue swept in and tried to engage his own in a battle of dominance. He felt a wave of desire wash over him and wrapped his arms around Al's neck and pulled him closer.

For now…maybe…for now…he could forget his conscience and just enjoy the moment. He'd work it all out later, because for now, he had something better than ice cream to enjoy.

---

**AN:** This was a pain to write. And it was an even bigger pain to post. So cliché it makes me want to cry. And it felt _weird_ writing it.

Anyways, thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review!


	8. A Typical Morning

**AN**: A plot bunny decided to jump me. This is the result.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.Gray-Man. Or Fruit Loops. Damnit.

---

Steam rushed out to meet the cool morning air as Al stepped out of the bathroom drying his wet hair. Showers in the morning always helped wake him up better than anything else. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost time for his Saturday morning cartoons. He ran to the kitchen, nearly tripping twice, quickly made himself a bowl of cereal and made his way to the living room. He stepped around the couch only to raise an eyebrow at the sight of his father just waking up.

"Mom kicked you out?" he ventured. He tried to hide his amusement.

Kanda grumbled and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Yeah, what - ", yawn, "time is it?"

"Time for my morning cartoons, so move over." he demanded.

Kanda rolled his eyes and made room for his youngest son, "I will never understand your addiction to mindless cartoon violence."

Al sniffed, "It's funny."

A pause.

Then, "So, what did you do this time?"

Kanda ran a hand through his messy hair, trying to manage it into something a bit neater, "Nothing, I didn't do anything."

Al snorted, "Right, so that's why you were kissing couch cushions all night long."

Kanda glared, "Watch it, kid."

"Really, what happened?"

He sighed, "I tried to throw some of that junk he likes to keep in the closet without his permission."

Al snorted into his cereal, "You know mom's a pack rat."

"Which is _why_ I tried to clean up a bit. It's impossibly stuffed full of old junk that's just begging to be thrown out." he reasoned.

Al shoved a spoon full of Fruit Loops into his mouth; it was much too funny listening to his father whine like a petulant child. "You know, you're going to have to get him something nice now don't you? If you want to ever sleep in that bed again anyways."

Kanda gave a defeated sigh, "Yeah, I know. He can be so impossible sometimes. Don't know why I even try." They both knew he didn't mean that, well, the impossible part maybe.

Al finished his cereal and set the bowl onto the floor before speaking again, "Face it dad. You're mom's bitch."

Kanda spluttered, "What?!"

Al gave a cheeky grin, "You heard me. You're mom's bitch. He says heel, and you heel. He says jump and you ask how high." He knew he was pushing his luck, but this was just too much fun.

"Son, you had better be prepared to face the consequences of your words." Kanda lunged and made a grab for the giggling teen who leapt away at the last minute.

A few hours later, Kan walked into the living room tiredly to see his brother tied to a chair in front of the television with the educational channel mocking him.

"_And the placebo's purpose is to…" _

"Well, at least he's finally learning something." He muttered and ignored his brother's pleading and went to make himself some cereal.

---

Thanks for reading! Remember to leave a review! If you do, you get a complimentary Kan or Al plushie. –bribes-


	9. Reading Is Educational

Al: What'cha readin?

Kan: A book.

Al: _Obviously_. What's it about?

Kan: Murder.

Al: Freak. _Ow._

Kan: Don't you have homework or something?

Al: Nope.

Kan: So you purposefully left it at school right?

Al: Yep!

Kan: Hm.

Al: Hey, stop reading and come play with me.

Kan: Play with you? What are you, five?

Al: On the inside yes, now come _on_.

Kan: Fine, let me just finish reading this chapter.

Al: Fiiine.

**five minutes later**

Al: ...why's your face red?

Kan: N-no reason...

Al: Oh come on! There has to be a reason!! Hey! _Ow, _quit shoving your damn book at me.

Kan: Read this page.

Al: Okay, okay.

Al: ...

Kan: Yeah.

Al: There's gay porn in this.

Kan: It's a mystery novel!

Al: With gay porn.

Kan: Can we _please_ not focus on that?

Al: On what? The _gay porn_?

Kan: Yes.

Al: Why? Does it bother you? Make you uncomfortable? Does is make you _randy_? Ow! Stop hitting me damnit!

Kan: Then stop being an idiot for two seconds!

Allen: What are you two arguing about now?

Kan: Nothing.

Kanda: What are you reading?

Kan: ...it's pretty boring, you wouldn't like it. Anyways, we're going out, be back later.

Al: Oh, I wouldn't say _that_. Hey, stop, damnit Kan, stop dragging me! _Ow!_

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! :-)

* * *


	10. Tradition

**A/N: Kan is narcoleptic.**

* * *

"Did you _have_ to drag me along your little trip?" Kan asked for something like the fifteenth time. Al had insisted on going out and being the younger twin Al was, it was his obligation to drag his older brother along. Whether he wanted to or not.

Al grinned, "Of course!"

"Al," Kan sighed/whined. "It's cold," he proved his point by sneezing.

Al laughed and grabbed his hand, "It's like, tradition. A sacred ritual!" Al threw his free arm up into the air, "It would upset the balance of _life_ itself. The gods would be _insulted_ if you did not come with me!"

"Aren't you being a little dramatic?"

Al threw his head back and pressed the back of his hand against his forehead, "Me?! Dramatic?! _Never!_"

Kan rolled his eyes, "I rest my case."

Al grinned once more and continued to drag him along to the comic book store that they had been going to since they were ten. Every time a new comic or issue came out and Al was always, _always_, the first to know about them, they go together. They hadn't ever really grown out of it and that is how Kan was dragged out of his warm bed, away from his warm tea, and tugged out into the cold, cold, cruel world.

After Al had spent all of his allowance and half of his, greedy little boy, on comic books they set out to go home, but then Al had to, once again, drag him somewhere else.

"Al," this time he whined. He was tired, and cold, and wanted a hot shower and to take a nap before dinner, but Al being the evil little brother that Kan believed him to be, wouldn't let him.

"Oh come one, we haven't been to the park in _ages_!"

"We were there _last week_," Kan griped.

Al waved a hand in the air casually, "Tomato, tomahto. Besides, don't you want to your little ducky friends?"

Kan refused to acknowledge Al.

"Awwwwww! You're blushing!"

He also refused to acknowledge that.

--

Al sighed happily as they both plopped down onto the bench in front of the lake. Today, as far as he was concerned, was a great day. Sure, Kan had bitched about coming but he always did that. He leaned his head against his brother's shoulder and nuzzled his face past his scarf and into his neck where it was warm.

And had his head shoved away.

"Al," Kan hissed,"that's _cold._"

"That's _why_ I did it. I was cold."

"Anyways, I see a street vendor over there, since you were forcefully bullied into coming, I'll go and buy some bread or something so you can feed your little friends kay?"

He grinned when he saw Kan blush once again and mumble a small okay.

"But first," Al leaned against him some more, "can I have some money?"

Two minutes later, Al came running back, "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" he huffed, "I got the breeeeeeeeeaaad!"

Silence.

Al frowned and nudged his twin's shoulder, "Kan?" Al peered over from behind the bench only to see his brother's sleeping face.

He smiled and sat down; leaning against him while he threw bits of bread into the water and watched as the ducks came.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! :-)

* * *


End file.
